Jealous Lover
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: Kakashi realised he comes off as a rather jealous man when it comes to a beautiful young lady called Ino. [Oneshot, KakaIno ft. third wheel Genma]


**I just had to get a KakaIno fic out of my system, just because.**

 **Ino x everyone is my guilty pleasure.**

 **Really sorry if they're OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wouldn't a two men cell be enough?" He muttered nonchalantly.

Having said that, the blonde superior to his front had furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. To think that he of all people was uttering nonsense right in her ears. Tsunade would have let it slight if it came out from the lips of an orange haired young man, but this one right here wasn't orange haired at all.

In fact, this was one of her best men she had here in Konoha; the one who could become Hokage if he wanted to!

"Kakashi." Tsunade was firm in her words. "This is a B-rank mission. We need at least three people in the team. Please be reasonable."

"Of course." The silver haired man bit his lips, though no one knew except for him.

"I would think you would be more than capable to find another team member aside from Yamanaka Ino." The Hokage dismissed him. "And when you do, I need you to report to me before the team leaves. Got it?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

The man sighed as he flipped through the pages of his favourite Icha Icha Paradise. His mind soon pondered to the conversation he had earlier with Tsunade.

It bothered him that he was to team up with Yamanaka Ino of all people.

That pig girl who was supposedly Sakura's rival.

And did he mention that she was really beautiful?

And she was smart too, having rubbed off the tactical genius Shikamaru.

And did he also mention that she smelled like flowers, not that he went out of his way to smell her or anything.

He just had a really good nose.

Kakashi sighed harder, realising his mind wasn't even on his book but of that beautiful blonde. He didn't know when it happened, but he knew _something_ did happen. Maybe it was when she finally turned eighteen that he realised she wasn't just an annoying teenage girl who fawned over his student, Sasuke.

Or was it that time during a mission that she really caught his eye; because all she could talk about was that she had gotten over her crush and surrendered to Sakura to take care of Sasuke instead?

She had everyone marvelled at her unpredictability.

After all, who else would talk about their crushes in a life or death situation except for Ino?

Kakashi was damned, but he knew somewhere in those short years, he had developed a crush on his student's best friend. That was _if_ old men like him were allowed to have crushes in the first place.

 _Not that I'm that old or much older than her… but it is a rather complicated relationship between us after all._

"Kakashi sensei!" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Kakashi sensei!"

He felt his heart stop temporarily as his gaze lingered over to the direction of the voice.

 _Speak of the devil._

"Kakashi sensei!" The girl waved to him. "I heard about our mission!"

 _Tsunade doesn't waste any time, does she?_

The man hopped off the tree that he had been sitting on, gently landing to the girl's front. Up close, he could see how blue her eyes really were and he was tempted to ask her if he could just look at those eyes forever.

 _Don't be a cheesy old man, Kakashi. You'll scare her off like how Guy scared her._

"Ino." He greeted her. "That's good."

"So who will our third team member be?" Ino asked excitedly.

It had been a long time since she went on a mission. To think she was finally going to be completing a B-Rank mission! And with Kakashi of all people! Talk about being lucky.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"What about Chouji? He's free right now."

 _Ah-ha. A male species._

"I was pretty sure Choza had been walking around looking for him, though." Kakashi lied through his teeth.

 _It's a white lie, anyway._

He could see her face fell at the thought of not being in a team with one of her teammates. It was really easy to read her. After all, she did thought very highly of both Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" She tried to slip in yet another teammate of hers.

"He's away." _I'm not lying this time._

"Sakura!"

"She's working with Shizune." _She isn't, actually. But I don't need a double headache._

"Kiba?"

"He's with Shikamaru on a mission." _Has she always been close with Kiba?_

"Shino!"

"He's…" _He's… he's hard to get along with. Hold on. Does Ino get along well with Shino of all people?!_

"Or Neji! Lee! Naruto! Sasuke! Sai?"

Kakashi frowned at this. Why were they all guys? Why couldn't they be girls?

"Or Hinata!" Ino pondered thoughtfully. "TenTen _is_ away on a mission though."

 _Ah. The sweet sound of a girl's name. But I don't want them to come too. Wait. What is this? Jealousy?_

The man froze, realising that his subconscious was probably right.

He really was jealous.

"We could just go together. Just the two of us." He muttered quietly, though he was cautious in seeing her reaction.

He had to admit though, it did came off a little random.

"No no!" Ino frowned. "Tsunade sama will kill us!"

 _Ino… You're not getting the point here._

"It'll be good though, right?" Kakashi pressed on. "Just you and me… all alone."

"I know you're a great shinobi, Kakashi-sensei, but I would really appreciate a third person to watch my back too." The girl scratched her head sheepishly.

The jounin sighed again. Had Ino really been this dense?

"Okay fine." He relented reluctantly. "We can add a third person, but can we spend time alone with just the two of us when we're back from the mission?"

He saw how her eyes widened, before confusion finally settled in her face.

 _How cute._

"But why?" Ino _really_ had a puzzled look on her face. "Wouldn't the mission already be over? Why would we-"

It finally dawned on her to why Kakashi was sprouting such things to her face. The thought itself boggled her, and she wondered if this was just a joke that he was pulling.

"Oh… N-No! I mean y-yes. NO! I mean no!" She stumbled over her words, turning quite pink in her cheeks. "Y-You're my sensei!"

"I'm not literally your sensei." Kakashi pointed out bemusedly, though he knew Asuma begged to differ. "You can call me Kakashi-kun if you like."

"W-What!"

"Ka-ka-shi-kun." The shinobi was clearly enjoying enunciating each syllable to rile up the poor girl.

"I heard you the first time!" She protested. "B-But it's clearly inappropriate!"

"But you said yes just now."

"But I said no too!"

"That just meant that you want me, but you're afraid to want me." The older man chuckled profusely.

 _She obviously wants me. Good job, Kakashi._

"I… I'm not!"

" _Am not?_ " Ino could have sworn that he was smirking right underneath his mask. "Or _do not?_ "

"I…"

"You're not afraid to want me?" Kakashi decided to go all out. "Or _do you not_ want me?"

"What's all the ruckus about?"

A sudden voice interrupted their little bantering, leaving the guy to groan in frustration while the girl thanked her lucky stars at her saviour.

 _Of all people, it just had to be him._

"Genma…" Kakashi glared at his new companion. "You're disturbing us."

"Really?" The man clearly heard everything and had an amused look on his face. How long had he been spying on them?

 _Damn you, Genma._

"Oh! Genma san!" Ino sighed in relief. "We were just talking about who we should add as our third team member for a mission, that's all!"

 _Is she that relieved to see him?_

"Oh, really?" Genma raised his eyebrows curiously. Of course, he already knew of the real reason. "I happen to be free you know."

"You… want to join us?" Ino tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not?" Genma grinned towards a frustrated Kakashi, though the man appeared calm outwardly. "I think it'll be really fun."

"Nothing fun about a B-rank mission." The other man retorted.

 _Nothing fun about having you around._

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the mission," He now chuckled. "I was talking about going on a mission with a beautiful young lady."

Kakashi gave a quick glance towards Ino and after seeing her blush, he felt anger brewing through him.

 _Need. To. Control. Jealousy. Before. I. Kill. Him. With. His. Own. Bloody. Senbon._

"Genma…" Kakashi trailed off but the other just raised his hands in defeat.

"I'll stop, I'll stop!" Genma laughed, aware of the sudden tense atmosphere.

He then turned towards Ino as he winked. "But I am serious in giving you guys a hand though."

 _Did he need to wink, damn it!_

"W-Wow!" Ino muttered excitedly. "I'll be able to work with two experienced jounins, then!"

 _You mean two jounins who have an interest in you, Ino._

"More like two handsome jounins, right?" Genma winked again before turning serious. "But I do have a condition, though."

 _I knew it! I knew he was going for her too!_

"What is it?" Kakashi drawled lazily.

He was getting really sick of the other man right now. If looks could kill… well, Genma would still be alive because Kakashi was not planning on getting bothered with a pesky friend like him at all.

Never.

"Ino." Genma turned towards the blonde. "If I go with you guys, would you promise to do what Kakashi wants you to do?"

"H-Huh?" The two was confused at his sudden statement.

 _What's his angle? What does he want?_

"Would you go on a date with Kakashi, please?" He laughed again. "Pity the poor guy! Look at him being all jealous. I honestly feel a little sad for him."

 _Genma, you idiot! Like you can talk!_

Ino froze, as if the whole world had just fell on her. She had thought that Kakashi might have just been pulling her legs, but it might seem that he was quite serious seeing how his friend Genma was desperately trying to help him.

And Genma doesn't just help anyone.

Kakashi, in the meanwhile, was wary; what in the world had made Genma said that?

"Hurry up, lovebirds." This time the shinobi frowned impatiently. "Do you guys want to go on the mission together or not? Hokage-sama will kill us if you don't make your decision soon."

Silence made its' way through the trio, with only the sound of the wind passing them by.

"I… I guess." Ino nodded her head at last, finally coming to her senses.

After all, it was just one date.

With a sensei.

Who's one of the best shinobi in Konoha.

No biggie.

"Fine." Kakashi decided to play along for now though he wasn't going to give up on unravelling what the other jounin was up to his sleeve. "But Genma, you'll cover me on the left and Ino, you on the right. Understood?"

 _Genma should not, should never, stand beside Ino. Sounds good._

"Oi, Ino." Genma grinned towards the girl who went quiet. "Don't fall for me too much or Kakashi will get jealous, just like he is right now."

"Shut up, Genma." Kakashi sprinted off towards the Hokage's office, unable to handle any more of his teasing. "Hurry, or Tsunade sama will kill us."

"Go ahead, Ino." The former only smiled. "Wouldn't want to keep your lover waiting."

"H-He's not my lover!" Ino protested, blushing, but she went after Kakashi anyway.

" _Yet._ " Genma laughed.

 _Yet… and hopefully I will be._


End file.
